Because baby we're perfect
by Harriet1806
Summary: Oneshot based around Zoe and Max's kiss from the winter trailer


**This oneshot is based around the winter trailer. This is just what I would like to see happen. This is a special oneshot I wrote for my friend Daisy, who I got this idea from this morning when talking to her.**

Weeks have past since Zoe came back to the ED from her trip to America, whilst she was over there she went to see old friend Nick Jordon who told her to get back to the UK and fight for the man she loved and gave her heart too. But upon her return Max had heard she saw her ex whilst she was away and this made Max think she had moved on and it was time for him to move on. A week later Max had gone on a date and the the following morning the girl turned up at the ED to find Max to ask him if he wanted to go on another date with him tonight, but before she asked him she started to kiss his face off in front of his colleges and sadly Zoe caught sight of this. Out of the corner of his eye Max caught Zoe and quickly pushed the girl away.

'What he hell, I thought you liked me Max, well you gave me that impression last night anyway' the women said

'Your a nice young women but your just not my type, I'm a married man and I will never be able to love you like you want me too' Max told the women

'Is that why you didn't want to sleep with me last night'

'Yes it was I'm a one women man and being with you last night made me realise that' Max said

'Well you should go and fight to get your wife back Max she's a lucky women to have a man like you'

'Thank you I hope you find someone who will care for you too' Max said whilst giving her a smile and making her way into the ED

'Hey Noel have you seen Zoe'

'She's in a meeting at the minute, who was that gorgeous brunet you were kissing this morning, I take it you and Zoe have split up unless your having some strange relationship now we're you can kiss other people' Noel asked

'No we haven't split up Noel' Max told Noel whist walking away angry thinking that everyone now thinks his marriage to Zoe was over

Max spent the past few hours with his blood boiling inside thinking that everyone who is his friends in the ED thought he and Zoe have split up. He was walking down on of the corridors when he saw Zoe walking the other way.

'Hey Zo you okay'

'No I'm not Max I saw you this morning kissing that burnet I get you want to move on but please don't rub my nose in it'

'I wasn't Zoe, I '

'I don't want to know Max, when I get home tonight I'm going to sign them divorce papers you gave me a few months ago' Zoe said before quickly walking off

'Zoe wait please' but before Max could say it Zoe had quickly walked off, he knew he now had a battle on his hands to win his wife back

Every time Max got near to Zoe thought the day she would quickly move away from him. This made Max think he needed to do something and fast before Zoe could go home and sign the papers ending any chances of them being happy again. He had a plan he quickly ran into the staff room and checked the rota's he finished at 6pm and Zoe at 7pm one hour to save his marriage. He knew he had to get Zoe alone but how without her knowing its him who wants to see her, that's it that's how.

6 o'clock came Max ran upstairs to his office and quickly changed he ran back stair when her saw Lofty.

'Hey mate fancy helping me with something'

'Yeah go on mate what'

'Will you go and find Zoe and tell her theirs a patient that need treating in cubical 7' max said

'Okay is their a patient in cubical 7' Lofty asked with a confused look on his face

'No Lofty there isn't but I will be in their but don't tell her that's it me in their'

'Okay mate sure'

'Hurry up about it Lofty' Max shouted whilst walking toward cubical 7

Lofty then maybe his way into resus where Zoe was finishing up with a patient 'Dr Hanna'

'Yes Lofty'

'There's a patient that needs treating in cubical 7 can you take a look please'

'Sure I'll be there in a minute'

Max made himself comfortable on the bed whilst Zoe made her way to the cubical. All the curtains were closed around the cubical and Max knew as soon as Zoe walked in he only a few minutes before she would leave so he had to act fast.

Max could hear Zoe was close as he could hear her high heals on the floor.

'Hello Mr Miller, I'm Dr Hanna' but whilst see was saying this she realised it was Max that was sat there and not a patient.

'Is this a joke Max'

'No Zoe I'm actually injured'

'Oh yeah what's wrong with you'

'Well you see it's my heart. Every since we broke up its been broken and well I need you to make it better and whole again'

'Really couldn't your women do that this morning'

'Listen Zo I went on a date last night with her but nothing happened but she made me realised you are my life and without you I don't have a life'

'Max don't'

'I still love you Zoe you made a mistake I understand that now, and your sorry, but we shouldn't let one mistake ruin what me and you have'

'What you saying then Max'

'I'm saying when I first saw you from across the room I could tell that you were curious, you gave me and you ago and if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms and if you like having secret little rendezvous and If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do then me and you should try again Zoe as we can do all of that and much much more. Because baby, we're perfect'

'This is what's happened whilst me and you have been apart you have started to quote one direction songs'

'Haha yeah maybe, so what do you say, fancy becoming Mrs Zoe Walker'

'Yes please Mr Walker'

'Then come here' Max said whilst standing up and going in for a passionate kiss with Zoe

'Oh I do love you' Zoe said from the side of her mouth

'And I love you too'


End file.
